


Out of my Head

by ofdancingstars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :D, Fluff, M/M, actually this is only about theory of a deadman, because they are awesome!, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofdancingstars/pseuds/ofdancingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves Theory of a Deadman and Derek is the best boyfriend in the history of ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of my Head

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I´m new here and I love Sterek and music and I´m currently obsessed with Theory of a Deadman and idek but somehow this happend. Have fun reading and I would really appreciate comments or kudos ( who would have thought?)  
> No, I mean it, I´m a bloody amateur, advice would be awesome! :D
> 
> And thank you to Theory of a Deadman and their songs for existing, really, this band is brilliant!

“Dude, are you serious?” Stiles yelled excited.  
  
“You sound like it´s a surprise. I told you, I´d get them. And don´t call me dude, you know that I don’t like that”, Derek grumbled, but a smile tucked at the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Like, really? Oh my god, really? I´m gonna see them live, like for real? Is this a dream, can you pinch me, please?!” Stiles jumped up and down, and Derek rolled his eyes.  
“I will not pinch you, Stiles,” he said, and then, with an exaggerated sigh, continued: “What´s the big deal, anyway?”  
  
“What´s the big deal?! What sort of question is that even? I can´t believe I´m in love with such a dumbass,” Stiles blushed and started gesturing around wildly. “What? Oh. My. God. I meant – that was not what I wanted to say. I mean, love, ya know, that´s a strong word. Which doesn´t mean that I don´t love you, but – ugh, I-I-“  
And then he couldn´t speak any longer, because Derek´s lips were pressed against his, softly, and Stiles felt him smile against his lips. “I love you, too, idiot”, Derek laughed silently. “Do you think I walk around buying tickets and visiting concerts of crappy bands just for fun?”  
  
Stiles looked at him in shocked. “Crappy? You can´t be serious! Theory of a Deadman is the best band on Earth! I would even say in the whole universe, though I don´t know any outer-universe-bands so I don´t know but – they are amazing, perfect, every song is fantastic!”  
  
Derek looked skeptical. “They sound like a poor version of Nickelback , and even they aren´t really good.”  
“How can you, Derek Hale? Oh my god, I was so wrong. I definitely do not love you. I take it back!”  
  
But Derek only chuckled. He dragged Stiles beanie down and kissed him on his cold, red nose. “Too late,” he said simply and Stiles rolled his eyes.  
  
“You are evil,” he said, but he smiled and took Derek´s hand. “Let´s get going. It´s freaking cold out here and I don´t wanna catch a cold before the concert. That would be awful, I couldn´t possibly keep on living if I´d miss it! I hope they sing All or Nothing, that´s my all-time favorite song of them!”  
  
“I know. You hear it like a thousand times a day,” Derek didn´t look amused. “I think his annoying voice is burnt into my brain.”  
“Dude, no! You can´t say things like that, do you want to give me a heart attack?”  
  
“Don´t overdo it, Stiles”, Derek growled and Stiles shut his mouth. But this thing on his mouth? Yeah, that definitely was a pout!  
“God, you are such a drama queen,” Derek sighed, “What do you want me to do? Apologize? Tell you how much I love them?”  
  
Stiles thought about it and then grinned. “Oh I think I have a better idea!”

*

A week later Stiles and Derek sat in Derek´s car, on their way to the Theory of a Deadman concert. From the radio came the sound of Tyler Connolly´s voice and Stiles sang at the top of his lungs. Derek acted like he was incredible annoyed, but Stiles wouldn´t be fooled. Because when Hurricane started playing, Derek silently sang along, his lips hardly moving and his fingers tapping rhythmically on the steering wheel.  
  
Crappy band my ass, Stiles thought and smiled.


End file.
